Sick Days
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: One day, Nora wanders into the lab with a terrible fever and cold. Barry and Caitlin, being the ever loving father and mother-I mean, aunt, to Nora, watch over her as she gets better. The process is a lot more happy then they think it'll be. (Snowbarry/Nora bonding) (part 4 of Nora Week 2018)


**I hope y'all have been enjoying Nora Week 2018 so far! I know I've had so much fun writing it :D If anyone else wishes to participate, feel free! It can be as little as a drabble or one shot; I just wanna see more fics about this girl who deserves so much more. (like another woman on the Flash...)**

 **If you do, please let me know! I'd love to read your all's stories. :D**

 **Anyway, for this one, Nora gets sick, so Barry and Caitlin do what any logical hypothetical parents would do: take care of her and check on her every two seconds. XD Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

The day had started off pretty traditionally.

That is, until Nora coughed violently from the far corner of the room. The four present - Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Sherloque - looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay, Nora?" Barry asked softly.

"O-Oh yeah, dad! Just a little-ACHOO!"

She was cut off by a strong, yet adorable, kitten sneeze. Now everyone was staring.

Caitlin then walked up, and placed her hand on Nora's head. "Well, for starters, you've definitely got a fever..."

Nora then revealed something else she had - a stuffy nose.

"Ooh, that's not good," Cisco cringed.

"I feel f-fi... oh who am I kidding," Nora sighed, putting her head down. "I feel like death itself just kicked my butt."

"C'mon honey," Caitlin said, guiding Nora softly. "Let's get you in bed."

"A bed sounds great right about now," Nora said. "Thanks Auntie Cait."

"Anything for you," smiled Caitlin.

"I'll come with," Barry said. Caitlin nodded, smiling subtly - it was like a family bonding moment.

Except for the fact that Nora was sick. Which was awful.

Once the three had left the room, Cisco turned to Sherloque. "You got any thoughts you wanna share? You've been quiet."

"If you'd possibly leave this room, then maybe I can share my thoughts with this board privately," he said.

Cisco sighed, standing up. "You make no sense dude."

"Thank you," Sherloque smiled.

* * *

Nora had now been placed in one of the med-beds (rolls right off the tongue), and was still coughing up a storm. Barry held her hand as Caitlin diagnosed her.

"You've got a fever, runny nose, sore throat, and an upset stomach," she said. "Its just a normal cold. I know it probably feels like torture, but it should be over within a week."

"Its gonna be an awful week in terms of my head," Nora chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. Barry and Caitlin chuckled at her comment. "Could I, uh... could I get a glass of water?"

Barry rushed out, and within a split second, he was back with the glass.

The water, however, was spread out through the hall.

"...I didn't mean to do that," he muttered, trying to recover.

Caitlin and Nora fought the urge to laugh with all their might, but the two gave in, giggling profusely at Barry's mistake.

Barry laughed along with them, and eventually, he brought Nora a glass at regular speed.

"Thanks, dad," she whispered softly, smiling.

"No problem honey," he said, patting her shoulder. "Get some rest, okay?"

Nora nodded; it didn't take much to tell her that sleep was the best option, and since she was still in a morning daze, she fell asleep in minutes.

"I'll stay here and watch her," Caitlin said, pulling up a chair. "You go on back up."

"Are you sure?" asked Barry. "I mean..."

"She's got her auntie here," smiled Caitlin. "Trust me - you can come down here as often as you like. I'll just be keeping an eye on her for you."

Barry smiled, and nodded. "I know she'll be alright. She's got the best person watching her."

Caitlin beamed with pride, and Barry gave her a small hug as he walked out.

Caitlin was so happy to see things going better for him... things had been tough since his and Iris' rough break.

But at least things were looking better.

* * *

3 days after her fever hit, Nora was now able to get up for long enough to do simple things like brush her teeth or shower quickly - but the fever still reigned strong and kept her in bed most of the day.

"Good afternoon Nora!" Caitlin said, trying to help her be cheerful. "How's my favorite niece doing today?"

"Anything but good, but I'm okay now that my favorite aunt is here," smiled Nora. "Ugh... there's so many things I wanna do... go outside, run, dance, sing, play soccer, but I can't do any of those..."

"You play soccer?" Caitlin asked. "That's cool!"

"High school team," she smiled. "Its not as fun as dance but its better than a lot of other stuff the school had."

Barry suddenly walked in, carrying a bag of Big Belly Burger.

"She doesn't need to be eating junk food now," Caitlin said, her stern doctor face flicking on like a light switch.

"Trust me, Cait," Barry said, "This stuff works wonders for a speedster cold."

Caitlin sighed. "You know if she gets worse its your fault."

"Then somehow they changed their recipe," Barry said, "because many a cold of mine have been conquered by this."

Nora took the burger out of the bag, and her eyes widened. "Holy... wow. That thing is _huge_."

"Did you never have one of those?" Barry asked.

"Barely got past the kids menu," Nora said. "I rarely ate there after you disappeared... Iris wouldn't let me go, for the most part."

Barry sighed... literally nothing had gone right for Nora.

"But dang, this is delicious," she said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way - if you all plan on stealing curly fries, you better do it while I'm not looking."

A quick flash of lightning, and a curly fry in Barry and Caitlin's hands in a split second proved that her plan wasn't foolproof.

"I'm sad now," she said.

The three then laughed happily...

They were so much like a family, it almost wasn't believable that Caitlin wasn't Nora's mom.

In fact, Nora herself had come close to calling Caitlin "mom" several times - especially since she couldn't even refer to Iris as that anymore.

She was so happy that her life was finally beginning to turn around...

"Thank you so much for... everything, guys," Nora smiled, wiping the bit of ketchup off of her cheek. "You all have helped me so much."

"Its no trouble, honey," Barry smiled.

"Anything for you, sweetie," Caitlin agreed.

Nora smiled once more, and then ate the last of the burger, and wiped her mouth. "I think I'm gonna head back to sleep... is that okay?"

"Of course," Barry smiled, kissing her forehead. "Have a good nap Nora."

"We both love you," Caitlin said, repeating Barry's action.

Nora smiled wider than ever, and turned over to head off back into a deep sleep.

Barry then whispered to Caitlin, "Thank you for helping me and Nora out. You've been... just, the best."

"Did you expect me to not care for the poor soul?" she asked, smiling. "Nora's precious, Barry. Don't ever let her think you don't care about her."

"I can promise I won't ever do that," Barry nodded.

"Good," Caitlin smiled.

The two then walked out of the room, and if you were to pay close attention...

You would see their fingers link.

And a small, tiny smile form on Nora's sleeping face.

* * *

Exactly three days later, Barry and Caitlin were sitting at the computers of the lab, chatting away, when all of a sudden...

"I feel magnificent!"

Nora's voice came down throughout hall, and three seconds later, she excitedly danced down the hall joyously.

Barry and Caitlin had a similar accomplished look in their faces as they watched Nora shuffle past.

"I think she's better," smiled Barry.

"Y'know what? Something tells me you're right," Caitlin laughed.

* * *

 **GAH I NEED TO DO MORE OF THESE TYPES OF STORIES (and if y'all think I'm gonna stop with Nora after Nora Week - hehe. Nah. XD)**

 **As always, if you have a suggestion/write a Nora Week story of your own, please let me know! I hope y'all enjoyed - see you tomorrow! :D**


End file.
